Citas a ciega
by ElisaD92
Summary: A Ginny y Luna se les ocurrió una gran idea para que su amiga superara su ultima relación. Pasen y Lean!
1. Prólogo

Mordió su labio inferior nuevamente y le dio otro trago profundo a su segundo vaso de té helado.

\- Entonces ….? – inquirió la voz de una molesta pelirroja

\- Bueno … yo – suspiró sonoramente – no estoy lista para volver a tener … citas

\- Tonterías – se unió la voz soñadora de una rubia – si sigues así nunca estarás "lista"

Y ahí se encontraba en un café con sus dos amigas. Como todos los viernes por la tarde. Solo que ahora había sido para darle un ultimátum a la castaña. Hace 6 meses que había terminado su relación con Ronald y todavía no se sentía con los ánimos de tener una cita, claro, sus amigas la apoyaron y la comprendieron, pero ahora, cuando según ellas estaba más amargada de lo normal, era el momento de tener una cita.

\- Bueno … quizás debería – trató de hablar Hermione

\- Quizás no – se sentó mejor la pelirroja –

\- Cuando encuentre a alguien interesante …

\- Oh vamos, Hermione – le sonrió Luna – si sigues buscando con lupa a tus posibles pretendientes nos haremos viejitas

\- Pero no quiero salir con algún patán – les explicó por enésima vez la castaña –

\- Pero no sabrás quien es un patán si no los conoces – la pelirroja suspiró encendiendo un cigarro – hay un montón de chicos maravillosos allá afuera, mil veces mejor que el idiota de mi hermano

\- Es solo que no me quiero arriesgar –

\- "El que no arriesga, no cruza el río" – y sintió la mano de Luna sobre su mano –

\- Si – sonrió terminando su té helado – tienen razón

\- Siempre – sonrió contenta la pelirroja – es por eso … - y miró a Luna

\- Por eso …? – la instó a continuar

\- Ginny y yo te arreglamos unas citas a ciegas- le contó con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes

\- Que!? – puso ambos dedos en el puente de la nariz – no sé por qué no me sorprende viniendo de Ginny … pero tú, Lunita –

La rubia rió ligeramente –vamos Hermione – levantó sus hombros – no tiene nada de malo

\- Si bueno – suspiró – claro – les dio la razón

\- Así que tu primera cita es mañana por la tarde – levantó los brazos de felicidad la pelirroja mientras aplaudía

\- Primera? O sea que habrá una segunda – enarcó ambas cejas –

\- No imaginas todos los chicos que querían salir contigo – recordó Luna con ojos soñadores y finalizando con un leve suspiro – romántico

\- Ustedes me buscaron pretendientes? – estaba respirando cada vez más agitada

\- Serena, morena – la calmó Ginny, a veces sonaba como George sin darse cuenta – ellos preguntaban por ti, saben que tú no sabes, y tampoco saben de la existencia de las demás citas, no te preocupes –

\- Y son todos muy guapos – le comentó Luna – alguno te podría gustar, ya que de por sí, tu les gustas a ellos - Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente

\- Además, un buen polvo no le viene mal a nadie – rió Ginny y Luna a su lado rió ligeramente

\- Ginevra – la llamó Hermione – no pienso acostarme con alguno de ellos –estaba sonrojada notoriamente

\- Nunca digas nunca, amiga – le sonrió de lado la pelirroja – además son adultos, jueguen como adultos – la rubia volvió a reír - nadie te obligará a nada. Ni nosotras.

\- Si no quieres, puedes decirnos que no- le recordó la rubia

\- Bueno, … - puso un cigarro entre sus labios y lo encendió – que podría salir mal

Y con una gran felicidad ambas amigas se levantaron a abrazar a la castaña.

* * *

Hola :)

Espero les haya interesado la temática, si tienen alguna idea o petición de alguna posible cita para Hermione haganmelo saber por un bonito review. Ya tengo algunos candidatos pero sería genial recibir más opiniones.

Saludos!


	2. Oliver Wood

Me demoré un poco pero acá la primera cita, tambien es un fic de humor, no lo olviden.

 _"..." : son pensamientos únicamente de Hermione._

Aclarando eso, espero que les guste.

* * *

Mierda.

En qué se había metido. Se lo había cuestionado todo el día.

 _Ring –_ El sonido de un mensaje de texto la hizo despabilar –

"Vístete para matar." Ginny.

"Solo sé tú misma te quiero" Luna

* * *

Según las chicas esto sería algo informal, nada muy elegante, nada muy casual, era a las 5 de la tarde por lo que estaba segura de que una cena, imposible.

Se supone que debía esperar en una plaza que se encontraba en el centro de Londres Muggle, de verdad le llamó la atención que quien sea se decidiera por ese lugar, pero verdad que lo agradeció, lo que menos quería era ser la portada de Corazón de Bruja. En verdad solo esperaba que su cita no fuera un descerebrado, o un ególatra que solo hable de él, no pedía que fuera excesivamente guapo, pero tampoco le gustaría salir con un troll, después de todo si confiaba en sus amigas, sabía que no les pondría adelante algún imbécil. _Por favor._

Hacía calor, por lo que decidió vestirse con un short de jeans y una blusa y consistía en más que mascara de pestañas y un poco de bronceador.

Se sentó en la plaza. Quería irse. No, quería quedarse. Estaba nerviosa por Merlín. Si era un imbécil colgaría ambas chicas desde sus cabellos desde la torre de ...

\- Hermione? – una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió, una voz conocida, quizás más ronca que la última vez que la escuchó –

\- Oliver? – No lo podía creer ¡¿Oliver Wood?! Abrazaría y besaría a Ginny y a Luna por esto –

El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó dando un suave beso en su mejilla

\- Te ves hermosa – le dijo rápidamente y se sonrojó un poco. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña y esta sonrió.

\- También te ves muy bien –

Y decir eso se quedaba corto, no veía a Oliver Wood hace casi dos años, sabía que estaba jugando en el equipo Puddlemere United, y vaya que esos entrenamientos habían funcionado bien. El cabello castaño ceniza parecía brillar ese día por la tarde, tenía muchas ganas de suspirar, nunca fue de las chicas que suspiraban por él en el colegio, pero viéndolo así, tan cerca, - mordió su labio ligeramente para no suspirar –

\- Caminamos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa Oliver ofreciéndole amablemente su brazo, todo un caballero –

\- Seguro – se apresuró a contestar mientras se tomaba del brazo del jugador de Quidditch –

\- Conozco una heladería al final del parque, podríamos ir a tomar un helado juntos – le sonrió con mostrando sus dientes que ahora eran perfectos, dios, no tenía palabras para expresar como se sentía, de verdad que amaba a sus amigas en este momento –

" _Le haría los mil helados si él quisiera"_ pensó para ella sonrojándose por sus propios pensamientos libidinosos, quizás le estaba afectando pasar mucho tiempo con Ginny o quizás era la falta de vida sexual de los últimos meses – Suena delicioso – " _tu, tu suenas y te ves delicioso"_ –

\- Espero que no te moleste que yo haya sido tu cita a ciegas – rió el castaño mirando a Hermione –

\- De hecho doy gracias que hayas sido tú y no un idiota – rió de vuelta la castaña –

\- Al menos con eso ya sé que no me consideras un idiota –

\- No todavía –

\- Auch, esperemos que eso siga así –

\- Leí que pronto te irías a América por el campeonato de Quidditch

\- Sí, me voy un par de meses, hemos entrenado muchísimo para esto.

\- Me imagino – " _Y lo noto por esos brazos tan …"_

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la heladería y se ubicaron en una mesa un poco alejada de la vista.

\- Que sabor quieres? – le preguntó Oliver acercándole el menú –

\- " _No lo sé de qué sabor tienes el …" –_ Menta y chocolate – contestó sonriendo

\- Pues yo pediré de vainilla y nueces –

Pronto una mesera se acercó a tomar su orden, y se sintió celosa, enojada, no pudo evitar ver como la chica se comía a Oliver con la mirada, y la verdad, como culparla, si estaba para morirse.

\- Sé que no es Florean Fortescue, pero aun así los helados son deliciosos –

\- Me alegra que haya sido un lugar aquí, no lo tomes nada personal, pero hubiese sido un poco incomodo aparecer en la portada de corazón de bruja –

\- El castaño rió – lo sé, pero vamos, has aparecido tantas veces que pensé que ya eras veterana en esa revista – bromeó

\- Yo? Estoy casi segura que tu apareces cada semana – rió de forma juguetona – Oliver "El rompecorazones" Wood.

\- "Hermione Granger en una cita con Oliver Wood" – hizo la forma con sus manos de un titular – creo que vendería muchos ejemplares

\- No lo dudo – rió la castaña

\- Sus helados – la mesera se acercó contoneando sus caderas dejando los helados – Si necesitan algo, llámame – y descaradamente le guiñó un ojo a Oliver –

\- Lo haremos – habló fuertemente Hermione mientras le arreglaba un cabello imaginario a Oliver tras de su oreja – no lo dudes – y ella le guiñó un ojo a la mesera que salió rápidamente de ahí –

\- Grrr, todo una leona – Oliver enarcó una ceja mientras probaba su helado –

\- Siempre – sonrió ella haciendo lo mismo – es solo que su comportamiento estuvo fuera de lugar – levantó los hombros

\- Tan correcta como siempre – observó el castaño – recuerdo cuando estábamos en el colegio los profesores comentaban que había una estudiante intachable, que nosotros debíamos aprender de ella, a pesar de que eras tan pequeña en ese tiempo –

\- Hey! – se sonrojó – haces que me avergüence de eso, no puedo creer que los profesores hablaran de mi en esos tiempos

\- Oliver rió – todos hablaban bien de ti, excepto Snape, creo que parecía que no le agradabas mucho

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – rió levemente –

\- Harry siempre estaba muy pendiente de ti – recordó Oliver – que tenía que hacer sus tareas porque si no recibiría un enorme reto de Hermione, todo el equipo lo molestaba mucho –

\- Harry dejándome mal – rió – me las pagará

\- Ustedes …bueno –tosió un poco – en ese tiempo … estaban saliendo? Digo, siempre he querido saber eso.

\- Noo , por supuesto que no, Harry es como mi hermano – sonrió abiertamente – pensabas que salíamos? Esto se lo tengo que contar

\- Noo, no le digas, quedaré como un tonto –ambos rieron – Siempre me pareciste bonita

\- Enserio? –

\- Claro, llamaste mi atención fácilmente, pero eras demasiado joven y yo demasiado idiota –

\- Pero no hay que lamentarse del pasado –

\- Es cierto … si Harry era tu amigo … Ron…?

\- Ron también lo fue , pero las personas cambian, confundimos muchos sentimientos y terminamos siendo novios, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que en verdad estábamos mejor como amigos –

\- O sea que estás completamente libre de Ron? – se aventuró a preguntar el castaño

\- Por supuesto, haces demasiadas preguntas, acaso estás trabajando para Rita Skeeter – ambos rieron –

\- Solo imaginarlo hace que me dé un escalofrió – el castaño la observo un poco – tienes un poco de helado – la ojimiel trató de limpiarse – No, déjame y te ayudo – se acercó al rostro de la castaña y le limpio con el pulgar el helado – listo – y procedió a llevar el pulgar a su boca .

\- " _Merlín, dame fuerza"_ – mordió levemente su labio – gracias

\- Tus ojos son muy bonitos – habló tranquilamente Oliver – creo que nunca los había podido ver tan cerca –

\- Gracias, los tuyo también lo son –

\- Pues pensándolo bien creo que me gustaría verlos de cerca nuevamente – se acercó un poco a ella –

\- " _Y a mí me encantaría ver los tuyos … justo debajo de mi ombligo" –_

Con mucho cuidado Oliver puso su mano en la mejilla de la castaña y su vista se dirigió directamente a los labios de la castaña –

\- Puedo …? – Hermione no tenía palabras, solo asintió observando los labios del castaño también –

Y sus labios se encontraron. Fue delicioso, podía sentir perfectamente la mezcla de sabores en su boca, era refrescante, sus bocas estaban heladas por el frío del helado que acababan de comer, era perfecto para refrescar lo caliente que se sentía su cuerpo en este momento.

Era un beso suave pero a la vez impaciente, besar a Oliver era completamente diferente que besar a Ron, Oliver se sentía más maduro, con más experiencia quizás, quizás se debía a su diferencia de edad, que si bien no era mucha en este momento se sentía pequeña ante la experiencia al besar que tenía el castaño _"Si así de bien besa, que tan bueno será en la cama"_ – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una leve mordida de Oliver en su labio inferior. –

\- Te parece si continuamos en mi departamento – ronroneo Oliver en su oído –

Sabía de la reputación de Oliver, muchas chicas lo amaban, pero de verdad que era inevitable no caer en sus redes con ese porte, esa sonrisa …

\- Voy al baño y regreso en un momento – se levantó y se dirigió al baño –

Ella no consideraba una chica fácil, había veces en que se encontraba reprendiendo mentalmente cuando una chica estaba feliz de acompañar a un hombre a su casa en la primera cita, pero es que – mordió su labio – Oliver estaba tan jodidamente bueno.

El vibrar de su teléfono la despertó de su ensoñación.

" Estoy segura de que me amas en este momento, está buenísimo verdad? Yo que tu lo aprovecho, recuerda que se va pronto a América por un tiempo, aprovecha antes que se acabe. Y quiero detalles Granger." Ginny.

Sin pensarlo más, y después de mojar su nuca con agua helada salió del baño dirigiéndose a su mesa, en donde la esperaba Oliver, claro, de no ser por la desagradable mesera que se encontraba sonriéndole y entregándole un papel mientras el pagaba la cuenta.

\- Volví – habló fuertemente la castaña llegando al lado y notó el papel que le estaba entregando, un número de teléfono – se acercó a Oliver mientras este se levantaba y enfrente de la rubia le dio un beso apasionado en los labios – ups – tomó haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara incomoda , y lo arrugó – nos vamos, cariño? – y movió sus pestañas mirando a Oliver-

\- Ahora mismo – se sentía maravillada, Oliver solo la miró a ella y casi no pudo evitar girarse y sacarle la lengua a la rubia mesera que los miraba estupefacta. –

* * *

Se sentía en las nubes, una nube de vapor, calurosa, ardiente, Oliver daba besos espectaculares, de eso no había duda. Se encontraban en el departamento del castaño, en el living para ser más exactos, no lograron llegar a la habitación de este. Sintió las manos de Oliver tocar sus senos que para este momento solo se encontraban en su sujetador blanco. Sus labios en su cuello, besando, mordiendo. Y ella tocaba su espalda, aventurándose a bajar un poco más, ya tocando descaradamente la fuerte erección que podía sentir a traves de los pantalones del castaño.

Un gruñido la hizo abrir los ojos, y por un momento solo se miraron, Oliver quitó su camisa y rápidamente se acercó para quitarle su short. Ese hombre estaba sencillamente exquisito, las practicas de Quidditch habían dado frutos, sus grandes manos, sus caricias experimentados, sus labios sedientos, y sus ansias por poseerla. Todo un hombre.

\- No imaginas todo lo que eh esperado esto – gruñó Oliver en su oído cuando Hermione quedó solo en bragas, justo cuando deslizó un dedo por encima de su humedad –

\- No esperemos más – apenas contestó cuando sintió que sus bragas eran arrancadas.

Lo vio recorrer sus piernas con suaves besos, subir, lamer, la extasiaba solo verlo.

\- Vio su boca acercarse a su centro y sin poder evitarlo abrió sus piernas un poco más cuando un dedo se deslizo a lo largo de su creciente humedad.

\- Tan húmeda – sonrió perfectamente Oliver justo antes de recorrerla con su lengua y llegar a su clítoris.

Y efectivamente, sus ojos se veían mucho mejor... justo debajo de su ombligo.

.

.

.

Espero que le haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, jiji, en verdad creo que pondré diferentes parejas acá, no solo los que había planeado en un principio, Oliver sencillamente me encanta, me encanta, me encanta, y me gusta poner a Hermione un poco fuera de lo que normalmente sería, un poco más arriesgada, e imagino que la influencia de Ginny debe haber sido mucha para pensar esa clase de cosas jajaja.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia de con quien debería tener una cita nuestra Hermione háganmelo saber por un lindo review.

Nos vemos !


	3. Blaise Zabini

\- Detalles, Hermione, necesito detalles – una animada Ginny se encontraba en su casa, como cada viernes por la tarde se encontraban comiendo pizza y viendo una película, ese día en la casa de Hermione –

\- Déjala Ginny – habló Luna tranquilamente – si no quiere darnos detalles…

\- No ,no , no – negó fervientemente la pelirroja – cuéntamelo todo –

\- Está bien está bien – la calmó Hermione – te lo resumiré, nos encontramos en el parque y luego fuimos a tomar un helado …

\- De qué sabor? – preguntó inocentemente Luna

\- Eso no importa – frunció el seño Ginny – y …? Hubo o no hubo? – tanto la pelirroja como la rubia la miraron expectantes –

\- Sii – exclamó gritando y ambas amigas gritaron al unísono –

\- Y que tal fue? –

\- Exquisito – la castaña mordió su labio levemente – de verdad … esos entrenamientos … -

\- Cuantas veces lo hicieron? Y donde?

\- En su departamento – mordió su labio – y estuve ahí desde el sábado en la tarde hasta el domingo en la noche … imagina tu –

\- Qué suerte – suspiró la pelirroja -

\- Sabía que le gustabas a Oliver Wood – comentó la rubio de forma soñadora –

\- Como hicieron para que saliera conmigo?

\- El pidió salir contigo – aclaró la pelirroja – veras, me lo he encontrado varias veces en diferentes partidos, y siempre terminábamos hablando de ti, gracias a él – rió – entonces hace como dos meses me preguntó si yo pensaba que tú estabas dispuesta a salir con él, ya que hace poco que habías terminado con mi hermano, le dije que no sabía pero cuando supiera le diría, entonces se nos ocurrió esta idea y justo al día siguiente me lo encontré –

\- Me ha enviado muchos mensajes – se mordió el labio - Pero ahora se fue a América – suspiró la castaña –

\- Hay más peces en el mar – la animó Luna –

\- Y con el que te verás mañana … exquisito – rió Ginny

\- Mañana? Tan pronto?

\- Si y no hay peros -

* * *

Un restaurant caro. Eso era lo que podía observar viendo el letrero de _"Il Salotto"_. Qué bueno que había usado la ropa que le había sugerido Ginny, un vestido sencillo negro que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Llegó fuera del restaurant, pero no veía a nadie afuera, no quería quedarse esperando en el Londres mágico, podría llegar un reportero en cualquier momento.

Un vibrar de su teléfono la hizo despertar. _Un mensaje._

 _Ginny (20:03 pm)_

" _Dale una oportunidad. Será divertido, confía en mi" –_ El mensaje la descolocó. Que quería decir con eso…

\- Granger – Una voz masculina la interrumpió. Conocía esa voz. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos chocolate que la observaban curiosos y expectantes

\- Zabini? – murmuró enarcando una ceja –

\- Ciao – extendió su mano y este la besó –

\- Hola … tu…? - las palabras no salían de su boca –

\- Yo … soy tu cita – sonrió – Blaise Zabini para servirla a usted, señorita –

\- Tu?! – volvió a preguntar ahora con una sonrisa en la cara preguntándose si era una broma _"No hay un par de piernas en las que deberías estar hundido?"_ -

\- Pues si … - se vio un poco nervioso, no pensó conocer el día donde vería a esa serpiente nerviosa - … sorpresa?

\- Wow …- lo observó sin ningún pudor – estoy sorprendida –

\- Sorprendida para bien .. o para mal?

\- Sorprendida, la verdad no sé que esperar de esta noche.

\- Bueno … entramos? – apuntó hacia adentro –

\- Era un restaurant lujoso, eso se notaba a leguas, había candelabros flotantes y la opulencia era notoria.

 _\- Qui, signor Zabini_ – la anfitriona los escoltó al privado –

\- Vaya … - observó Hermione - … muy bonito-

\- Solo lo mejor – guiñó el ojo el moreno

Apenas se sentaron en el privado un mozo llegó saludando tanto a Zabini como a Hermione, junto a él traía una botella de vino y una tabla de quesos, entregando un menú a cada uno.

Hermione enarcó una ceja mirando al moreno- Vienes seguido – _"Seguro cada una de sus conquistas"_

\- Algo así – rió – que piensas pedir?

\- No lo sé … - observó el menú y lo dejó de vuelta en la mesa – sorpréndeme. – y en un perfecto italiano pidió para los dos –

 _\- ad un certo punto indietro con il cibo –_

 _\- grazie_ – El moreno le llenó la copa – brindemos –

\- No. – puso se cruzó de brazos y observó directo a los ojos de Hermione – Qué hacemos acá? –

\- Una cita? – enarcó la ceja –

\- No entiendo … _"las voy a matar …"_

\- Solo disfrutemos el momento – trató de calmarla el moreno – por una agradabl _e_ cena?

\- Por una cena decente – bufó, estaba molesta, no podía evitarlo ahora entendía el mensaje de Ginny.

\- Blaise suspiró sonoramente – Granger … por favor, si la pasas mal podemos hacer como que esto no pasó solo … dame una oportunidad – Hermione respiró sonoramente –

\- Está bien – tomó su copa – por una agradable cena

\- Por una agradable cena, con una bella dama – chocaron copas y bebieron de estas –

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se hizo presente, la castaña observó alrededor y notó como un par de mozos pasaban y saludan a Blaise con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Estoy impresionada – alabó Hermione alzando ambas cejas–

\- Ilústrame –

\- Vienes mucho por aquí? – preguntó –

\- Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Te tratan como que todos te conocieran no sé … pero con también con respeto … como si fueras el jefe o algo así – el moreno rió levemente – dije algo gracioso? – _"No te enojes Hermione, no te enojes, después podrás matar a Ginny y a Luna"_

\- Diste justo en el clavo – sonrió ampliamente – soy el dueño

\- Eso explica muchas cosas – sonrió un poco – ahora cuéntame … por qué estamos en una cita tu y yo?

\- Por qué no? –respondió simplemente comiendo un poco de queso-

\- Dios … que gran respuesta –

\- Míralo así, Granger – la miró directo a los ojos – estás buena y yo también, ecuación perfecta – Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario del moreno –

\- Tu elocuencia me abruma –

\- Como a todas –

\- Te seré sincera – se acomodó en su silla –

\- Por favor –

\- No estoy segura de esto –

\- Por mi reputación? – "Re **putas** ción" –

\- En parte si, la verdad no te conozco, solo sé que has salido con tantas chicas como calcetines tienes, o me equivoco? –

Una sonrisa de medio lado se instaló en el rostro del mago Italiano – es cierto, no te lo negaré, he salido con muchas chicas, pero ten en cuenta de que el 60% de lo que lees en la prensa es falso o exageración sin mencionar que muchas brujas son un poco … resentidas– levantó sus hombros de forma despreocupada – siempre has sido la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación y de otras generaciones probablemente, así que por qué no tratas de conocerme y me dejas conocer un poco más de ti … - observó a la castaña

\- Yo … - _"Ay que le digo, no puedo negar que está excesivamente bueno pero su reputación … bueno, tampoco me importó mucho la semana pasada con Oliver …"_ \- extendió su mano después de dar un gran suspiro – Hermione Granger –

\- Blaise Zabini – una sonrisa de un millón de galeones, eso era en definitiva _"No caigas… no caigas, Hermione"_

La comida estaba deliciosa, de eso no había dudas.

\- Que tal tu comida? – preguntó Blaise sonriendo de lado –

\- Exquisita – sonrió _"tal como tú"_ – tal como tu – Se aventuró decir la castaña. Ese comentario hiso que el moreno se atragantara con el vino, no estaba acostumbrado que le respondieran así – te sonrojaste – hizo notar la castaña y rió divertida -

\- Entonces … Hermione – pronunció su nombre con cuidado – me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación

\- Alto ahí – rió – no sabía que serías tu –

\- Lo sé, le pedí claramente a tus amigas que no te dijeran, quería ver tu cara de sorpresa –

\- Aunque no se lo hubieses pedido ellas no me lo hubiesen dicho tampoco, creo que la idea de esta "cita a ciegas" era no saber a quién vería –

\- Yo no hubiese podido aguantar – levantó los hombros – soy demasiado curioso –

\- Ahora cuéntame… como es que llegaste a ser dueño de este restaurant?

\- De ex mortifago a dueño de un restaurant dices tú? – rió – fue idea de mi madre, sabes … a pesar de ser la señora de la casa le gustaba mucho cocinar para mi … y mi papá de turno – rió nuevamente – supongo que me heredó un poco de su amor por la cocina Italiana y cuando terminó la guerra volvimos a Italia un tiempo, nos reencontramos con nuestras raíces y quisimos traer un poco de Italia al Reino Unido y _il resto è storia –_

\- Es grandioso – sonrió ampliamente –

\- Y tú? Que se siente trabajar en el ministerio? –

\- Me gusta – observó su copa – a veces es un poco lento, no lo niego, pero creo que es necesario un cambio en las leyes-

\- Ministro de Magia próximamente?

\- Para nada, me gusta el departamento de leyes –

\- es más lento que tu anterior trabajo …verdad?

\- Ser auror fue genial – recordó la castaña – bueno, técnicamente aún lo soy, pero las leyes son lo mío –

\- Y la comida lo mío – ambos rieron –

\- Debo ser sincera … cuando te vi no pensé que esto podría ser una cena agradable –

\- Eso hizo doler mi corazón –

\- Lo digo enserio, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts compartimos poco, casi nada, el club de eminencias de Slughorn fue lo único –

\- Y no olvides que estuve fuera después de la guerra –

\- Claro … pero eres … agradable –

\- Wow, gracias … lo sé – y rió juguetón –

\- Idiota –

\- Tienes una hermosa sonrisa – alabó el moreno y sintió su mano en su rodilla dando una suave caricia, se movió nerviosa cuando sintió algo entibiarse en su bajo vientre _"tranquila … tranquila … solo ha pasado una semana, hemos pasado más tiempo sin sexo"_

\- Gracias – mordió su labio inferior para evitar hacer algún sonido –

\- No hagas eso –

\- Qué cosa?

\- Morder tu labio …

\- No lo hago para provocarte o algo así

\- Lo sé – sintió su mano subir un poco y vio al moreno acercarse a su oído – y eso lo hace aún más sensual – ronroneo para ella – No pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le iba a las mejillas o lo extrañamente húmeda que sintió su ropa interior –

\- Te sonrojaste – le hizo notar con una sonrisa socarrona – adorable. – y le guiñó un ojo –

\- Idiota – trató de ignorar la mano del moreno que cada vez parecía estar más arriba pero por alguna razón no quería quitar su mano de ahí _"A la mierda la razón, fóllatelo" –_

\- Nerviosa? – le preguntó el moreno suavemente, justo cuando sintió uno de sus dedos rozar su ya húmeda ropa interior – me pregunto de qué color serán –

\- Descúbrelo tu mismo –

\- Lo sintió gruñir suavemente seguido de los labios del moreno posándose levemente su cuello, y por un momento dio gracias por las cortinas del apartado - puedo sentir que son de encaje, verdad? – sentía uno de sus dedos moverse pausadamente, jugando con la orilla –

\- S-si … - un suave sonido salió de su garganta –

 _\- Bellísima_ – sintió sus labios suaves sobre los de ella justo al momento en que movía con uno de sus dedos su ropa interior y podía tener más acceso a ella –

\- No quería gemir, no, pero no lo puso evitar cuando sintió uno de sus dedos deslizarse en su interior –

\- De pronto sintió al moreno sentarse derecho, estaba roja, completamente húmeda no entendía por qué Zabini se había alejado de ella.

\- Desean algo de nuestra carta de postres? – la trajo a la realidad la voz del mozo que la miraba expectante, sentía sus mejillas arder –

\- Yo … - miró a Blaise y vio cuando este introducía el dedo que acababa de estar en su interior en su boca –

\- Estamos bien, Gustav, muchas gracias – agradeció cortésmente y el mozo se alejó nuevamente del privado -

\- No me gustaría dar por finalizada la velada –

\- Tienes alguna idea? – _"en la cama … vamos, admítelo, quieres ver que tan reales son los rumores"_

\- Te parece si te invito el postre en mi casa? Auch – sintió un leve golpe de parte de la castaña – tranquila … no te morderé , a menos que me lo pidas -

\- Un café en tu casa sería genial –

* * *

Café … un café dijo _"café tiene el …"_ Lo que menos habían estado haciendo era tomar un café, y no se quejaba, por Merlín que no. Todos los pensamientos con los que había llegado sobre Zabini estaban bien enterrados en este momento –

Un gemido más alto que los anteriores salió de su garganta cuando sintió los dientes del moreno en su hombro -

\- Dios… Hermione – se encontraban en la mansión Zabini en el recibidor para ser más exactos – estás tan … _squisito –_ gruñó el moreno cuando ya se encontraba en su interior, con las manos firmemente puestas en sus caderas –

\- No … no te detengas – mordió su labio y vio su reflejo en el gran espejo que se encontraba en el recibidor, se encontraba apoyada en un mueble con Zabini a sus espaldas, bombeando en su interior como si no existiera un mañana. -

Si bien sabía que sería una más en la inmensa lista del mago Italiano, no le importó, se preocuparía por eso mañana.

.

.

.

Chan chan :)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos.


	4. Theodore Nott

Hola :) , hace mucho que no escribía, y hoy por la tarde tuve la iluminación de esta cita, así que lo escribí rápido rápido y lo subí apenas lo terminé.

Espero les guste.

* * *

-Entonces … te fue bien? – observó la pelirroja mientras mordía un pastelito –

-Si – la castaña contestó escuetamente y se apresuró a beber un poco de su té de jazmín –

-Tu pelo brilla – observó la rubia de manera soñadora – y desde que llegamos tienes una sonrisa plasmada en tu rostro –

La pelirroja río suavemente – te dije que no sería tan malo –

-Fue … agradable – la ojimiel sintió el calor en sus mejillas –

-Oh vamos – la codeó Ginny – dilo … dilo …

-Yo ya lo sé – canturreó Luna cerrando sus ojos –

-Como lo supiste!? – y sonó más preocupada de lo que hubiese preferido –

-No lo sabía, pero tu acabas de confirmarlo – las tres rieron –

-Supongo que me han pillado –

-Quiero detalles Granger – exigió la pequeña Weasley –

-Eres una pervertida Ginevra – rió para sí misma – les contaré … pero quiero saber quién será mi próxima cita –

-No seas tramposa Hermione – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos –

-Si sabes quién es tu cita secreta no tendrá mucho impacto cuando lo veas – observó la rubia terminando de beber su limonada – pero para que estés más calmada, a tu cita del viernes la escogí yo – sonrió triunfante –

-Supongo que confiaré en tus gustos Lunita – sonrió mientras procedía a contar con todos los detalles que su sano juicio le permitían relatar .

* * *

-Confiar en sus gustos? – Se quejó fuertemente mientras lavaba sus dientes frente al espejo de su baño – confiar en su sano juicio … sano juicio, Merlín santo – se lamentó la castaña – quizás con quien me voy a encontrar encontrar –

Se había debatido mentalmente toda la semana el asistir a la cita o no, y había estado a punto de ganar el no, para ser sincera consigo misma era porque le asustaba la persona que su coherente amiga Luna hubiese elegido para ella, no era que no confiara en Luna, confiaría su vida en las manos de la rubia, pero sus gustos de acuerdo a hombres … Neville … Scamander … feos no eran, pero aún así …

-No tendrás una cita con un loco – se repitió –

Ese día por la mañana recibió una lechuza de Luna con la dirección en donde sería su cita, para su sorpresa era en Londres Muggle.

Estaba fuera de un café justo en la dirección que decía el mensaje, observó su reloj.

18:55 –

Un mensaje de texto recibido.

" _Pásalo bien amiga_ _"_ – Luna

Sintió como alguien se aclaraba la garganta tras de ella, tragó saliva y se giró–

-Granger – No podría creerlo, ahí, parado frente a ella, con su porte elegante de siempre, su piel pálida y ojos azules más brillantes que nunca, nada menos que Theodore Nott enfundado en ropa Muggle, no cabía de la sorpresa –

-Nott – contestó aún sin palabras la castaña –

No conocía mucho de Nott para ser sincera con ella misma, sabía que era amigo de Malfoy en los tiempos de Hogwarts, no obstante nunca recibió ninguna mala palabra de su parte, ni siquiera una mirada que denotara desagrado, era más bien … indiferente. Sabía a la perfección que sus notas en esos tiempos siempre estuvieron a la par de él, había escuchado los comentarios de uno cuantos profesores sobre él, pero siempre mantenía un perfil bajo, es más, sabía que si él hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts después de la guerra, hubiesen compartido torre de premios anuales.

Recordaba que en sus momentos a solas, cuando era libre de leer un libro tranquila en la biblioteca, sin Ron o Harry, lo veía a él también, de hecho, casi siempre se encontraba en la biblioteca ahora que recordaba, habían cruzado un par de palabras en la misma biblioteca pero más que eso nunca, era guapo cuando eran estudiantes, pero ahora … guapo era quedarse corto.

-Granger – volvió a sentir la profunda voz de Theodore – entramos? –

-Si, si, si – contestó rápidamente y al mismo tiempo se mordió la lengua por repetir la palabra tantas veces, de verdad estaba nerviosa –

El lugar era una especie de café literario, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color café claro, habían estantes con libros en cada pared, había una pequeña tarima donde asumía que las personas leían poesía determinados días, el olor a granos de café recién molidos se sentía por todo el lugar, el lugar era de un tamaño perfecto, ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande y las personas que se encontraban ahí hablaban suavemente, otros usaban sus laptops, pero lo que más le gustó y llamó fuertemente su atención fue quela mayoría se encontraba leyendo, en definitiva los libros no eran solo de adorno.

Siguió al pelinegro hasta una esquina, justo en medio de dos estantes –

-Bueno … - comenzó a hablar ella saliendo del letargo en el que estaba sumida –

-También es un gusto volver a verte – sonrió el pelinegro, la castaña no cabía en su sorpresa, de hecho, creía que nunca lo había visto sonreír –

\- Si – respondió atolondrada – te seré sincera – suspiró – no pensé alguna vez en volver a verte –

-Oh vamos – sonrió el pelinegro mientras le hacía señas al chico que atendía las mesas – nunca fui tan malo contigo en el colegio … verdad? –

-No, no es eso … -

-Buenas tardes – saludó el chico de pelo color caramelo – Theodore, que gusto verte –

-Igualmente Robert – Sintió la mirada verdosa del chico sobre ella y no pudo evitar hacer contacto visual con el joven – Ella es Hermione – la presentó el ojiazul –

-Un gusto también, supongo que te gusta la literatura, Hermione, porque si no, créeme que te aburrirás pronto – bromeo el ojiverde –

-Me encanta – sonrió la castaña – es un lugar muy bonito –

-Ahora lo es más – el chico le guiñó el ojo rápidamente – entonces, qué sirven? -

-un cappuccino para mi – lo sintió aclararse la garganta – qué tal tu querida? – _"Querida?"_

-que sean dos – sintió de pronto la incomodidad en el ambiente –

-Y dos pasteles de chocolate, Rob, a Hermione le encantan – el chico desapareció de la vista de ambos –

-Como sabes que me gustan los pasteles chocolate – observó con una sonrisa la castaña –

-Siempre comías pastel de chocolate cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ya probé este y se parece bastante –

-Vaya … no sé si estar alagada o asustada – rio suavemente –

-por qué crees que estamos aquí? –

-Porque arreglaste una cita conmigo con Luna – mordió su labio – por qué?

-Es correcto – lo vio reír y acercarse un poco más a ella- siempre me agradaste cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, bueno … quizás nunca fuimos amigos, pero siempre llamaste mi atención, no te lo negaré –

-Llamar tu atención – rió con gusto la castaña –

-Hey, estás rompiendo mi corazón – bromeo el pelinegro –

-Debería tomarlo como una confesión de amor? – ambos rieron –

-Puede ser – rió al momento en que recibieron sus cafés y pasteles – muchas gracias Robert –

La castaña probó un poco del pastel de chocolate, y de verdad que sabía maravilloso, en serio que competía fervientemente con el pastel de chocolate que comía en Hogwarts.

-Tienes muchas preguntas supongo – lo vio observar el contenido de su tasa –

-Hace mucho que no sabía de ti … desde que se desató la guerra supongo – mordió su labio ligeramente, odiaba hablar de la guerra –

-Si … - rió sin ganas –

-no tienes por qué contarme si no quieres – se apresuró a decir –

-No, no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo … un poco antes de que se desatara la guerra mi padre me envió lejos – narraba el ojiazul – estuve viviendo en Francia unos años, mi padre fue una pésima persona no lo podría negar jamás, pero a último momento quiso ser un buen padre y alejarme de los problemas que la marca oscura contrae … supongo que no quería lo mismo para mí –

-Hizo lo correcto …

-Lo hizo, para mí al menos … - bebió un poco de su café – terminé mis estudios por correo y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me fui a vivir de lleno al mundo Muggle donde estudie Literatura en una universidad de Paris … regresé a principios de año a Inglaterra, un día vi un anuncio donde necesitaban un columnista en El Quisquilloso y ahí conocí a Luna -

-Vaya … entonces tu eres el columnista anónimo – recordó la castaña –

-Si, no he querido firmar con mi nombre la verdad – sonrió- debo suponer que lees lo que escribo –

-Así es, y eres muy talentoso –

-Muchas gracias, es un gran cumplido viniendo de ti –

-Oh vamos – sintió sus mejillas colorearse –

-Siempre te he admirado, Hermione – sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre salir de los finos labios del ojiazul – Luna siempre me habla de ti, y no te mentiré, cuando estábamos en el colegio tuve un pequeño _crush_ contigo , se lo comenté a Luna una vez y ella me insistía que debíamos conocernos, hasta que hace una semana le pregunté hipotéticamente hablando si estabas disponible para una cita … y aquí estamos –

-Entonces se le agradeceré a Luna – sonrió la castaña –

-No tanto como se lo agradeceré yo – sintió la mano del joven encima de la de ella –

* * *

-Enserio Hermione, cuando golpeaste a Malfoy fue el mejor momento de mi vida escolar – ambos rieron fuertemente, el ambiente del café estaba un poco más diferente de lo que estaba hace un par de horas, un dúo de Jazz se encontraba tocando y las personas hablaban un poco más fuerte –

-No me digas eso – rió también la castaña – me da un poco de pena recordar ese golpe a decir verdad –

-Que no te de pena, fue un gran golpe – volvió a reír –

-Creo que hemos tomado demasiado café – Y era cierto, sin darse cuenta habían tomado tres tazas de café cada uno, ahora sí que tendría problemas para dormir –

-Y comido demasiado dulce, te parece si vamos por algo salado? - lo vio levantarse y ofrecerle su brazo. –

-Vamos –

* * *

Caminaron por las calles de Londres, el sol había desaparecido hace una hora pero su cuerpo aún sentía que era medio día, quizás por la gran cantidad de cafeína que se encontraba en sus sistema, pero no tenía ni una pisca de sueño. Comieron patatas fritas con queso en un puesto de un parque y disfrutaron del refrescante viento de la noche de Londres.

-La pasé excelente – se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta del departamento de Hermione –

-Yo también, Theo – sonrió la castaña y se acercó a besar su mejilla, en verdad no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa -

Se detuvo justo con sus labios en la mejilla de Theodore, y sin planearlo se acercó lentamente a su boca, dando pequeños labios hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios de ojiazul. Y él hizo el movimiento, sintió una de sus manos aferrarse a su mejilla y la otra a su cintura. Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de ella, de verdad que sabía exquisito, se sentía extasiada nada más que con un beso, que de pronto dejó de ser inocente al sentir la lengua del ojiazul tocar la suya y la mano que permanecía en su cintura apretarse un poco más para acercarse a él . Se detuvieron.

-Nos vemos en otro momento – besó su mano el ojiazul y se giró –

-Theo! – lo llamó – No te gustaría pasar un rato? –

-Seguro – sonrió de lado el pelinegro –

* * *

Qué buena amiga era Luna, le haría un monumento a sus ideas, ella misma le haría una estatua con sus propias manos.

Sentía los labios de Theo en su cuello y sus manos en su cadera. Los besos que se habían dado en la puerta habían sido nada más que la entrada, puesto que ahora se encontraban en uno de los sillones de Hermione, la verdad, poco podía pensar pues solo se podía concentrar en cómo se sentía el tener a Theodore en su interior. Se encontraba cabalgando al ojiazul, y se sentía de maravilla, sentía esa sensación exquisita formándose en su bajo vientre.

Los labios de Theodore bajaron a sus pechos, no daba más de éxtasis –

-Estas tan … exquisita – lo sintió gemir contra su cuerpo, a ella le encantaría poder hilar alguna idea coherente en este momento para poder decir, algo sexy y atrevido quizás, pero las sensaciones la estaban matando, solo podía contestar con monosílabos y gemidos, nada más, el pelinegro era un maestro en esto, sin dudas.

Solo podía sentir, nada más que eso, a pesar de encontrarse arriba, se sentía a merced de Theodore, y es que lo valía, sentía su orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina, lo sintió llegar justo cuando un dedo de Nott tocó su clítoris, poco después el la siguió.

Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, levantó la vista y lo observó –

-Quieres continuar? – le preguntó ella, para después besar los labios del pelinegro –

-Tu quieres?

-Toda la noche– le ronroneo en el oído –

-Demasiado café? – Sintió como mordía uno de sus pezones –

-Demasiado café -

Sería una larga noche.


	5. Draco Malfoy

.

.

.

-No-

-Como no?- inquirió la pelirroja levantando una ceja-

-No- negó nuevamente con la cabeza-

-Hermione Granger- habló haciendo saltar a la castaña de su asiento- no puedes hacerme esto-

-Si puede- habló tranquila Luna – está en su derecho –

-gracias Luna – sonrió la castaña – se que Ginevra entenderá – se sentó y bebió un poco de su té helado –

-entender qué? Que te tiraste a un chico y ahora piensas que es el amor de tu vida?-

-hey hey hey – la detuvo Hermione sonrojándose – yo no he dicho que Theo sea el amor de mi vida, si apenas lo estoy conociendo

-pero lo será- habló de manera soñadora Luna- no imaginas lo mucho que brillan sus ojos cuando habla de ti – suspiró- romántico

-sé racional Hermione- la pelirroja acaricio su cien, cansada- conociste a este chico hace dos semanas, enserio quieres dejar de vivir esta soltería tan fabulosa que has tenido en el último tiempo?-

-No lo sé – mordió su labio interior- es que chicas- suspiró- es espectacular

-espectacular en qué sentido?- preguntó Ginny

-su voz, sus intereses, su forma de pensar, su -

-Pene? – la interrumpió juguetona la pelirroja-

-también- se sonrojó profundamente-

-Theo está muy enganchado- habló Luna- pero también es bastante realista, sé que sabe que lo de ustedes no es nada seguro, pero en el fondo sé que le gustas… y mucho-

-Oh vamos- golpeó la mesa- y que pasa con Wood?

-Estados Unidos-

-Y aún te envía mensajes, cariño –

-Si, pero eso fue algo de una vez-

-Que tal Zabini?-

-Eso sí que fue algo de una vez-

-Ah ah- negó la rubia- puede que para ti, pero me encontré con Blaise hace un par de días y me contó que te ha enviado flores al trabajo varios veces, pobrecito, esperando que vuelvas a aceptar una cita con el-

-Estoy haciendo algo mal? – se preguntó la castaña- me estoy transformando en una especie de Lavender Brown?-

-Oh no no- respondió rápido la pelirroja- solo estás siendo segura de tu sexualidad- le explicó tranquilamente-no tiene nada de malo, eres joven, y te mereces todo el sexo que puedas tener-

-gracias Ginny-

-Así que asumo que aceptaras esta cita-

-Y que le digo a Theo?-

-Decirle algo? Que estás loca?!-

-puede que él sea tu otra mitad- explicó Luna- pero nada es seguro, cuando sientas que debas darle tu corazón a alguien, ahí estaría mal, pero acaso dime, le has ofrecido fidelidad a alguno de estos chicos?-

-No-

-Entonces? Cuál es el problema? – Sonrió la rubia zanjando el problema-

-Así que deberías salir con este chico y punto- se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja-

-Por qué tanto interés en este…chico-

-Porque Hermione- la miró a los ojos- no imaginas cuanto tiempo ha estado colado por ti- la castaña se sonrojó- me atrevería a decir años-

-Años?-

-Si, pero no te daré más pistas-hizo un cierre imaginario en su boca- ya he dicho demasiado-

-Quizás deberías intentarlo Hermione… ya sabes, si es que este chico es fabuloso podrías darle una oportunidad, sino, puedes hacer como que esto no sucedió, y seguir buscando –

-Y Theo?-

-Theo mis babuchas- habló de forma tajante Ginny- estará ahí para ti—Y no me hagas callar! Sabes que es cierto, aprovecha la vida, aprovecha tu juventud, el hoy!-

- _Carpe Diem_ \- sonrió Luna

-Carpe Diem- repitió la castaña-

.

* * *

.

-En qué me metí- negó con la cabeza la castaña mientras terminaba de ordenar los papeles que tenía en su escritorio- no tengo tiempo para citas, no más- hablaba con ella internamente- estúpidos papeles, estúpido ministerio, estúpido trabajo…

-estúpido ascenso, estúpido compañero de trabajo que no hace bien su trabajo y tienes que hacer todo tu- Draco Malfoy, entrando por la puerta de su oficina-

-Malfoy- saludó sin levantar la vista-

-es tarde- observó el rubio acercándose a la castaña y sentándose en la silla que estaba frente de ella- cuando trabajamos juntos no te quedabas hasta tarde- sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar tranquilamente-

-Cuando trabajábamos juntos tu hacías tu trabajo- se sentó encima de el escritorio y recibió el cigarro que Draco le estaba ofreciendo-

-Asumo que McLaggen no es el mejor compañero-

-Muy lejos de serlo- suspiró la castaña- no sé cómo consiguió este puesto-

-Acostándose con alguien, probablemente- prendió un cigarrillo para el-

-ahora se supone que está "buscando un regalo para su prometida" así que salió temprano–

-Pobre chica – negó con la cabeza el rubio- con esos cuernos apenas puede salir de su casa- la castaña no pudo evitar reír por el comentario- no te rías mucho Granger, esa podrías haber sido tu-

-Jamás! – recordó la castaña- fue un mes, y fue hace años, años, estábamos en Hogwarts y yo era una chica inocente – ambos rieron por el comentario-

-si no hubieses aceptado el ascenso seguirías saliendo a la hora que te corresponde y además de eso, seguirías gozando de mi hermosa presencia-

-es cierto … al menos la parte del horario de trabajo- alzó los hombros para restarle importancia- Hey!- sintió algo que cayó en su cara

-repite eso Granger- el rubio había estado llenando su cabello con bolitas de papel y ella no se había dado cuenta-

-idiota- sacudió su cabello- estoy muerta, necesito un baño de espuma y una hamburguesa gigantesca con papas fritas-

-en mi casa tengo el mejor jacuzzi que encontrarás- levantó una ceja-

-vamos por una hamburguesa, idiota-

-a su orden-

.

* * *

-esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido- habló la castaña comiendo como si no hubiese comido en años-

-Límpiate la cara- le pasó una servilleta el rubio-

-límpiame tu- le sacó la lengua-

-ridícula- se rió suavemente el rubio- recuerdo que la primera vez que comimos aquí fue la comida más incomoda que había tenido en mi vida-

-muchos factores implicados ahí- recordó la castaña- comenzando con que había sido la primera hamburguesa que habías comido en tu vida-

-y siguiendo con que era la primera comida de "amigos" que habíamos tenido-

-Las papas de la paz- rió la castaña elevando una papa con queso- pero si, tienes razón, fue bastante incomodo-

-pero han pasado años- rió el rubio tomando papas del plato de la castaña- estás papas saben mil veces mejor que en ese momento-

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- comentó con melancolía la castaña-

-y muchas cosas han pasado- concordó el rubio- como has estado? –

-Bien…supongo-

-segura?-

-Si … digo, si te refieres a Ron si, he estado bien, hace meses que no estamos juntos, lo vi hace un mes y todo fue bastante cómodo –

-cómodo como para volver?-

-no- negó rotundamente- jamás de los jamás de los jamás-

-que bueno- sonrió el rubio- asumo que tienes bastante pretendientes-

-un par- se sonrojó- pero no quiero nada serio- _"nada serio? Hace una semana estabas discutiendo con Ginny que no querías más citas porque te estaba gustando de verdad Theodore, por qué dices que no quieres nada serio entonces? Porque es Malfoy, por eso, idiota"_

-ya veo-

-y tu? Que tal estás con tu novia?-

-no era mi novia- se limpió las manos el rubio- y ya no estamos juntos-

-enserio? Ella se veía enamorada-

-enamorada de mí cuenta en el banco querrás decir-

-era bastante obvio, si me lo preguntas-

-elegí a la Greengrass equivocada- se alzó de hombros-

-considerando que la otra es lesbiana- rió suavemente la castaña-

-y hubiese sido mejor pareja que Astoria- suspiró lamentando el rubio- pero no es importante ahora-

-es cierto, hay que pensar en las cosas importantes de verdad- sonrió la castaña levantando su vaso- como esta malteada de chocolate-

-por las malteadas de chocolate- alzó su vaso igualmente-

* * *

-que harás para aprovechar tu viernes por la noche- preguntó la castaña mientras caminaban de forma casual por las calles de Londres muggle-

-tengo una botella de whisky de fuego esperando por mí-

-suena genial-

-que tal tu?

-Tengo un libro nuevo –

-estoy sorprendido-

-Idiota-

-quieres acompañarme?- "que hacer … que hacer… una copa con Malfoy… estaría bien?-

-Seguro

.

.

.

Dos horas llevaba en el apartamento de Malfoy, en una hora la botella de whisky había bajado por completo y ya iban por la segunda botella.

-recuerdas cuando golpeaste mi nariz? – recordó el rubio llevando su mano izquierda a su nariz- durante un mes cada vez que te veía me dolía –

-Ridículo- rió la castaña- tú te lo buscaste, idiota-

-no lo negaré- sonrió melancólico- fui un imbécil-

-pero no tenemos porque hablar de eso de nuevo- la castaña se acercó más a él, en verdad el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en su cuerpo, ambos se encontraban sentados en la alfombra, descalzos- ya cerramos el tema cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos-

-lo sé- sonrió y tomó su mano- es difícil creer todo lo que ha cambiado nuestra relación-

-s-si- se sonrojó la castaña, sus mejillas se colorearon, sus labios picaron y de pronto sintió la necesidad de besarlo, quizás era el alcohol en su sistema, pero se estaba comenzando a acalorar-

-estás bellísima- le dijo, sin pensarlo, sin analizarlo-

-claro que si imbécil- rió la castaña- con el cabello despeinado, el maquillaje corrido y sin zapatos, bellísima-

-si- vio como el rubio se acercaba más a ella, la tomó por el mentón y acarició su mejilla- bellísima- y la besó.

Y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

No sabía si estaba mal o no, pero la verdad es que su cuerpo le decía que estaba bien, que estaba más que bien, la sensación de la lengua del rubio acariciar la propia era exquisita. Sencillamente maravillosa.

-no imaginas todo el tiempo que he querido esto- ronroneo en su oído el rubio, justo después de comenzar a dar besos por su cuello-

-Draco… Draco- lo detuvo-… te parece si me muestras ese Jacuzzi que presumías?

.

No había mucho que pensar, ni mucho de que arrepentirse. El suave aroma a jazmines, las velas encendidas, y la espuma bañando su cuerpo hacían que el ambiente fuera perfecto.

El cuerpo del rubio era magnifico, esculpido casi por los dioses, o quizás era la cantidad exagerada que había consumido de alcohol, y que seguía consumiendo que lo hacía verse casi perfecto.

Sus grandes manos la acariciaban por completo, su cabello, sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera y su intimidad. Se sentía extasiada, dejándose hacer por las manos de su ex compañero de trabajo. Siempre hubo cierta tensión casi sexual con el rubio, pero cuando su amistad comenzó había preferido mantener al margen toda clase de sentimientos más allá de los platónico, pero ahora, ahora quería sentirlo, quería sentirlo adentro.

-te deseo tanto- lo escuchó gruñir-

-y yo a ti… ahora – se subió encima de él y comenzaron el vaivén incontrolable, sentía como él la sostenía por sus caderas y sus labios en uno de sus pechos, sumado al ambiente que había, el sentir de su cuerpo se había incrementado el triple. Los rumores en el colegio sobre su reputación como Dios del sexo definitivamente estaban bien infundadas, era sencillamente magnifico. Tan magnífico como se sintió es orgasmo, avasallador, abrumador.

.

.

-Te puedo confesar algo?- la sonrisa del rubio parecía brillar con la suave luz de las velas que parecían que ya se iban a apagar-

-seguro- sonrió la castaña-

-he estado mucho tiempo convenciendo a la comadreja mujer que me consiga una cita contigo-

-tu? Eras tu?!-

-si, aunque debí haberlo hecho todo yo mismo desde un principio-

-claramente- sonrió-

-el agua se está enfriado- observó el rubio- te parece si continuamos en mi habitación?-

-encantada- tomó su mano y juntos salieron de la habitación.

No había mucho que pensar, no había mucho que decir, era joven, era guapa, inteligente e independiente. La vida misma se encargaría algún día de ponerle adelante al hombre de su vida, fuera Draco, Theo, Blaise u Oliver, poco importaba ahora, lo importante era disfrutar. Y por supuesto agradecer a sus amigas por la fascinante elección de citas que le habían dado.

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí, creo que esto debería ser el fin, había pensando en escribir algún capitulo más, con más drama, considerando que Hermione se tiró al trío de amigos, quizás debería ponerle más acción, que piensan? Háganmelo saber con un lindo review.

Saludos!


	6. Bonus - I Parte

Fiesta.

Fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fiesta SORPRESA de cumpleaños.

"Estás cordialmente invitada a la fiesta sorpresa de nuestro querido Harry Potter, la cual se realizará el viernes a las 19:30 hrs en Grimmauld Place. No olvidar regalo, puntualidad y total y completa DISCRECIÓN. Eso va para ti Ronald Weasley.

Atentamente Pansy Parkinson, próximamente Pansy Potter."

No pudo evitar reír al volver a leer la carta. Si bien los inicios con la novia, ahora prometida, de Harry, habían sido difíciles, ahora su relación había avanzado bastante, con decir que ya se llamaban por el nombre y los comentarios viperinos de Pansy hacia con ella habían disminuido en un 90%.

En verdad los cumpleaños de Harry siempre habían sido de bajo perfil, una reunión con amigos y familia, cosas discreta, jugar cartas, reír un rato y comer mucho. Estaba segura que Pansy quería un poco más, pero que claramente no haría un evento gigantesco, así que estaba tranquila, la guerra había pasado hace años así que Harry se merecía una fiesta, un hermoso y tierno detalle de parte de su prometida.

-Qué le regalarás a Harry? – La voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-En verdad tengo su regalo hace como un mes- rió la castaña- le regalaré unos guantes nuevos para jugar Quidditch, los mandé a bordar especialmente para él con su nombre y los colores de Gryffindor, obviamente, aun le gusta jugar los fines de semana – sonrió-

-Eso es genial, yo aun estoy confeccionando su regalo, es un especie de atrapa sueños, para dormir tranquilo, siento que lo necesita – comentó pensativa la rubia – y tu Ginny? –

-No sé – murmuró la pelirroja – aun no salgo del shock de que me haya llegado una invitación, pensé que no le caía muy bien a Parkinson –

-Es solo una careta – aseguró Luna – en el fondo se muere por ser tu amiga –

-No lo creo – rió la pelirroja –

-Yo creo que si – continuó la castaña – ustedes tienen mucho en común, y no hablo de Harry – rió suavemente – me refiero al carácter , además lo tuyo con Harry pasó hace cuanto? 10 años?–

-más o menos – rió la pelirroja – tienes razón, definitivamente iré, además Harry es mi amigo –

-exacto –

-Además quizás conozca a algún auror guapo para poder relajar mi cuerpo- rió la pelirroja –

-es el cumpleaños de Harry idiota, no puedes estar pensando en ligar ahí o sí? – Hermione le lanzó unas palomitas en la cabeza a la pelirroja –

-Por qué no? –

-Es lo justo – intervino la rubia – aunque tú ya tienes a la mitad de la población mágica soltera a tus pies –

-Es cierto – sonrió la pelirroja – estúpida suertuda –

-Hey! –

-Pero está bien – asintió la rubia – no tienes que preocuparte por eso, culpa a tu belleza –

-no me hagas reír Lunita – la castaña negó con la cabeza –

-Les parece si bajamos a comprar algo para cenar? –

* * *

19:15, llegar antes es llegar a la hora, llegar a la hora es llegar tarde.

 _Toc – toc_

¿Estaba bien llegar a esa hora? Por supuesto que sí. O no? Comenzó a observar sus pies y jugar con sus tacos. Estaba usando un vestido negro, botas largas y una chaquetita café. Había puesto más esfuerzo en su aspecto el día de hoy, Luna se lo había dicho, muchas cosas podían pasar esa noche, y ella en verdad había estado ignorando todo. Por Dios, como no se le había ocurrido… si Pansy organizaba esta fiesta, quizás sus amigos también estuvieran aquí… claro si Draco era amigo de Harry… y…

La puerta se abrió.

-Hermione! – _No_. – _Bella signora_ , que bueno verte – " _Imposible_ " –

-Zabini – sonrió nerviosa, recibiendo un beso en cada mejilla seguido de un beso en la mano – hola – el cual había causado más temblores de los que le hubiesen gustado.

\- Pasa, pasa – le tomó la mano y la llevó adentro– aunque tú ya conoces acá – antes de que pudiese decir algo el moreno le había quitado su chaqueta y la había puesto en el armario de abrigos - …y recuerda llamarme Blaise, después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros – lo escuchó casi ronronear – lo maravilloso que ha sucedido entre nosotros…

-Ss-si- se trabó la lengua y observó rápidamente el salón, maldiciendo porque no veía a nadie-

-Pansy? – preguntó como pudo, tratando de guiar sus pensamientos hacia otros lados –

-Se está arreglando… ya sabes, debe versa extra bella hoy-

-Me imagino – rió nerviosa-

-Te han gustado mis flores? – el moreno se apoyó en la pared, mientras ella trataba de prestarle poca atención y concentrarse alrededor. –

-Muy bellas, te envié mensajes agradeciéndolas- sonrió nerviosa, Blaise era guapísimo, pero la verdad estaba nerviosa, no era el momento de hacer nada, o siquiera pensar en el algo-

-Así es – sonrió suavemente- esperando atento que los mensajes invitaran a algo más –

-Si … - mordió su labio inferior-

-No no- el negó con la cabeza y tocó su cuello – no hagas eso- rió mostrando sus dientes perfectos- que no sé si me podré controlar si sigues mordiendo tus labios así.

-Yo …

-En fin – Blaise la detuvo – si hubieses llegado un rato antes hubieses visto a Pansy, estaba como loca – la castaña estaba un poco descolocada por el cambio de tema, pero al mismo tiempo se lo agradecía mentalmente al moreno –

\- Me imagino, en su situación yo también hubiese estado así –

-No imaginas cuanto, cuando llegué estaba terminando de hornear. –

-Pansy cocina? – rió la castaña observando la mesa de botanas –

-Si … creo que comenzó a hacerlo como pasa tiempo cuando estábamos en guerra – el moreno arrugó la nariz – y lo hace sin magia –

-Y lo hace bien?

-Sorprendentemente si – rió el moreno observando también la mesa – pero no podemos tocar nada, hasta que llegue Potter, creo que la comida esta hechizada, tomé un cupcake y este se hizo pesado como una pierda así que … pero prefiero esperar-

-Fue precavida – Hermione miró disimuladamente el reloj, 19:26, es que acaso la personas no sabían lo que es llegar a la hora – Por qué no habrá llegado nadie…

-Ni idea … estos idiotas no saben lo que es llegar a la hora, aunque calculando los tiempos los invitados deberían estar llegando hasta las 20.00, porque según Pansy saldría a esa hora, averiguó todo muy bien, no dejó nada al azar… maldita calculadora – ambos rieron

\- ya veo – se acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y volvió a observar la decoración en rojo y dorado que había hecho la novia de su amigo, sin duda no había dejado ningún cabo suelto, se notaba el espero en cada detalle – todo está muy bello – comentó la castaña volvió a observar las grandes mesas llenas de bocadillos, pasteles, snacks, tanto mágicos como muggles -

\- pero no tan bello como tu – un comentario en su oído la despertó, e hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda su espalda – te ves … exquisita – sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo en su espalda, sabía que no debía girarse y encararlo -

-Podría llegar alguien … -

-Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto … - lo escuchó decir, sentía su respiración acelerarse y el tono de su voz bajar, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del moreno traspasaba su ropa haciendo que sin pensarlo tuviese que juntar sus piernas –Shhh … no digas nada – sintió como él se agachaba un poco a oler su cuello - bella – y mordió un poco su cuello -

-Blaise – y eso sonó más como gemido que como protesta, mierda –

-Quieres que me detenga? – sentía una de sus manos vagar por su brazo y deslizarse hasta su cintura, sosteniéndola fuerte – dime y me detengo –

\- No – mordió su labio justo al momento en que el moreno mordió su hombro desnudo, en verdad no estaba pensando, no estaba pensando para nada. –

\- tú y yo ya hemos estado en esta posición… recuerdas – eran roces… nada más, pero sentía su temperatura a mil, esto estaba mal –

-Blaise deberíamos… - y sintió como el moreno bajaba un poco su pelvis y la presionaba a su trasero para que la castaña sintiera su erección, y ella sabía exactamente como sabía esa erección, como se había sentido… mierda–

-Sientes como me tienes- ronroneo el moreno en su oído, mientras desliaba una de sus manos hacia adelante tocando a la altura de su ombligo y comenzando a bajar un poco más, sentía su intimidad palpitar, maldito Blaise, era tan exquisitamente sensual… - Y tú estás exactamente como yo – la giró de forma rápida por sus caderas, haciendo que la castaña se apoyara contra la pared más cercana -

Y ella estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez cuando sintió el timbre, una vez… dos veces…

-Abre la maldita puerta Blaise! – la voz de Pansy resonó por la sala –

-Mierda – murmuró el moreno sonriendo, ella agradeció mentalmente la interrupción, como era posible que no pudiese controlar su cuerpo –

-Esto no ha terminado – sonrió el moreno mientras sin ningún pudor deslizaba una mano hacia abajo y se acomodaba su miembro y tras sonreírle se dirigía a abrir la puerta –

-Focus Hermione … - se maldijo mentalmente –

-Que agradable sorpresa! – escuchó la soñadora voz de Luna en la puerta, se sentía feliz y mucho más tranquila, seguro Luna había venido con su novio, era agradable y entre tanta conversación sin sentido que estaba seguro que ambos tendrían podría deshacerse de Zabini –

Y si, tenía razón, ahí estaba Luna con Rolf Scamander, pero su corazón se detuvo al observar al tercer invitado que venía con ellos, luciendo más apuesto que nunca. Theodore Nott.

.

.

.

Hola! tanto tiempo :). Este es un especie de Bonus, si tienen alguna sugerencia de qué podría ocurrir díganmelo. Espero les haya gustado.

Besitos.


End file.
